True Dedication
by Melau of the Dragon People
Summary: Damian would do anything for his Pokemon, but when he gets captured and turned into a Flareon, can his Pokemon help him become human again?
1. Chapter 1

True Dedication

Chapter 1

**Note: This is my first story, and though I am female, my character in the story is called Damian. He's from Pokemon Silver, and you weren't allowed female Trainers back then :P Also, I know I couldn't have had a Charmander in silver, but I'm bending the truth. Char-Char is my Pokemon Red Charmander. I also know humans can't transform into Pokemon, but this is my story anyways… Aaanyway, on with the fic!**

Meganium whipped her vines rapidly against the larger Typhlosion's neck. Typhlosion roared in pain and aimed to scratch at Meganium's side. Meganium span her head a little, flipping out Razor Leaves at him, and still continued her Vine Whip.

She stopped for a moment. This was the final part of the match. Damian was standing nearby, gripping a Poke Ball in his hand. It was time for the next part of the match. The double battle.

Time itself seemed to stop as everyone's muscles tensed and the excitement increased. It was as if the whole arena was holding its breath, waiting for the action. The whole stadium was in darkness, the only light was shining on the two combatants. One, Damian's rival Seth, and Damian himself.

Damian's grey eyes shone with delight as he looked into Seth's furious purple ones.

Meganium and Typhlosion waited, heads turned towards their trainers, anticipating an action, a command, a move.

"GO CHAR-CHAR!" Damian yelled, throwing the ball as hard as he could.

"Hey, get out there, Myercury!" Seth hollered, throwing his ball with less force.

Myercury sat next to Typhlosion, looking completely unamused. The Umbreon cleaned his paws and waited for instructions.

Char-Char dashed over to Meganium's side, and grinning widely, pulled down one eye at the Umbreon. Myercury growled and his rings glowed brightly.

"TYPHLOSION! FIRE SPIN! MYERCURY! FAINT ATTACK!"

Damian knew that a double attack that could hit Char-Char AND Meganium, he'd lose.

Then he realised. It didn't matter if HE was knocked out, only if his Pokemon were. He leapt in front of Meganium and Char-Char, his face turned towards them. "S-see guys?" Damian whispered. "This is what you do… for true pals…"

The blast of fire hit Damian at once, burning him, scorching him all over. But he didn't care. He felt serene. He had taken most of the blow. Char-Char and Meganium were safe. What did burns matter, as long as his Pokemon were okay?

Then he felt bites and scratches on his legs. That must have been Myercury attacking him. Damian still didn't care. He would take any blow for his Pokemon… his friends.

Even though he was tired and injured, he still continued to smile.

"Stupid Damian… He's insane… I may be his rival, but I can't let him die… Who else would I argue with?" Seth muttered, watching Damian fall to his knees and against Meganium's side.

"-huff-…-huff-…. K-Keep fighting…" Damian said, wrapping one arm around Meganium's neck.

She was shocked. "Mega, mega Meganium? (Damian, are you alright?)" She licked his face, and Char-Char stood on his head. "He needs to get medical attention," said Char-Char, looking worried now.

Seth walked over.

"Return, Typhlosion, return Myercury. The battle's over for now, so you two come with me. We'll go get Damian to the medical area."

Seth walked off to go and speak to the announcer of the match, saying things that neither Meganium 'nor Char-Char could hear.

"Right." Seth said in a business-like manner. "Damian's in the medical area, you two will be staying in a separate part of the building."

An attendant clipped collars and leashes around the two Pokemon's necks.

As they were led away, the thought of Damian's words came back to them…

"_S-see guys? This is what you do… for true pals…"_

Then they were locked in cages for the night. The darkness was not the comforting, friendly, calming blanket it was when they were with Damian.

Instead it was more like a hungry monster, waiting for them to fall asleep so it could eat them whole.

Meanwhile in the medical area, Damian was slowly being treated for burns and scratches.

"Are Char-Char and Meganium okay…?" he whispered, eyes half-closed.

"Yes, they're fine, but they appear to miss you."

"L-let them know I'm okay. I'll be f-fine…" Damian tried to get out of bed, but with a yell of pain and a thump, he lay panting on the bed again.

The burns still hurt with a rolling pain, a pain that rolled him over spikes and dragon's teeth, one that hurt more than anything he had ever fely.

"Don't get up again. You're still too hurt to get up yet. Just sleep for now."

And as Damian got back to sleep, he felt it come surprisingly easily. As he went to sleep, his only thoughts were of his Pokemon…

**Note: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter nn Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

True Dedication

Chapter 2

**Note: Geez, this chapter is going to be hard to write n.n; Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I'm gonna try and make Damian transform in either this chapter or the next, please be patient and remember I'm making most of this plot up as I go n.n;;;**

Char-Char rolled over and bumped against Meganium. Meganium just growled and huffed air through her nose. Char-Char's tail thwacked against her neck flower and set it on fire.

The effect was instant.

Meganium leapt up, zooming around the cage and knocking Char-Char off his feet, giving him a huge bump on the forehead, before finally dunking her head and neck into the drinking tray hanging off the bland beige walls of the cage.

Now soaking wet and very mad, Meganium gave up all hope of sleep and gave Char-Char a glare that could have melted the ice-caps if she'd wanted to.

Char-Char grinned and sweated a little. "Ehehe… No hard feelings!"

Meganium sighed. "No, not yet. Now let's go and see Damian."  
Char-Char pulled the keys to their cage out of the floor. He had stolen the keys the previous night when their guard was asleep.

Meganium lifted Char-Char up to the lock on her head. Char-Char pushed the key into the lock and twisted it round. With a click, the door swung open and the two Pokemon walked out of their cage to go find Damian.

As it turns out, Damian went to find them too. This morning he was a little better and felt a lot less in pain, though he felt sore when he ran. Char-Char could see Damian as soon as the trainer came round the corner and skipped towards him happily, not caring how idiotic he looked.

Which, it has to be said, was pretty idiotic. Meganium walked up to Damian with a lot more dignity than Char-Char, but she was still pleased to see him. "Meganium, mega meg? (Any better today, Damian?)" she asked, smiling cheerfully.

Damian patted Meganium on the head. "I'm sure I'll be fine. Why don't I spend some time with you guys in your cage?" Grasping one hand with her mouth, Meganium lead him to their cage. Sure, it was beige, dull and boring, but there was no reason to complain.

Sitting down, Damian talked to his Pokemon about everything, and they answered him. They talked for quite a while, until Char-Char grabbed Damian's hat and ran around with it. Meganium, now more annoyed than ever with the little Charmander, chased him around until she grabbed the hat off him and gave it back to Damian.

Then they sat down next to Damian, and all three of them sat in silence for a while.

A hissing noise came from the corner of the room and green smoke started drifting into the air. Meganium flopped over and started snoring loudly. It was some form of sleeping gas...

Char-Char was the next to fall asleep. Damian was fighting it all he could, but it didn't help matters that he was hurt. His eyes felt more and more heavy with each passing second, and then he ended up falling asleep.

Two figures in lab coats, wearing gas masks over their faces, sneaked into the room. Pointing a strange machine with a bottle labelled FLAREON attached to it at Damian, one of the men pushed a button and a red steam shot out and covered him.

The other man, who was wearing a black lab coat, pulled out a book and wrote in it, "Day 27, the formula works. We have successfully changed a human into a Pokemon, more specifically, a Flareon. We have yet to see how he reacts.

-Dr. Ein"

Picking up Damian the now-Flareon, Dr. Ein and Dr. Zwei (a man in a white labcoat) left the room, locking Meganium and Char-Char in.

**Author's note: The reason these chapters are so short is because I'm too lazy to type anything good and long.**


	3. Chapter 3

True Dedication

Chapter 3

**Author's note: From here on in I'm trying to make the chapters longer for those of you who want to read longer parts. I'm sorry that I don't usually have the patience to type longer chapters, but that's just me n.n; So anyway, enjoy! And come anything, I'll continue to work with this story until I can come to a good conclusion.**

Damian opened one eye.

Boy, for some reason he was cold. He shivered slightly, and then waved his tail around him to bring up his body temperature.

Wait…

TAIL!

Feeling around his back, Damian finally grasped hold of a fluffy yellow tail that did, in all rights, appear to be… his.

Surprised, Damian lifted a paw (this was becoming weirder and weirder to him) and felt around his neck.

There was a collar of fur there.

Then, patting his head, he realised there was fur there too. Jumping off a bed with amazing agility that surprised him so much he practically flew forward into a wall, he headed over to look in a mirror that was placed about his height.

Peering into it, Damian realised one of the strangest things in his life.

He was a Flareon. No doubting it. As he peered into the mirror he saw a Flareon staring right back at him.

Feeling incredibly confused (and hungry, now) Damian sat down to ponder this. Of course, now being a Flareon he had a limited attention span and so went over to bat at a small ball in the corner of the room.

After he had gotten bored of that he realised something...

Where were Meganium and Char-Char!

He looked around the room for the familiar sight of some Pokèballs and his belt to hold them on, but nothing.

Not even his Pokèdex was here. Even his clothes were missing. It felt…

Well, it felt strange.

But, he supposed it didn't matter, as he was a Flareon.

Now Damian had become excited with the prospects of possibly gaining Pokèmon abilities. Leaping into the air, he did a tackle attack against the bed (which actually made his shoulder sting quite badly.)

He tried Flamethrower, but all he succeeded in doing was puffing out some smoke. Maybe it was just a little too advanced for him at this stage.

He decided to try something a little easier, Ember. It was a fire move, just like Flamethrower, but much easier to perform. Puffing himself up, the now-Flareon coughed and spat flame everywhere, setting the bed on fire by accident. It didn't really matter though, as the bed was looking a bit worn from all the jumping and tackling he had done to it.

So he had sort of done a favour in setting fire to it.

Damian raised a paw to his throat. The fire hadn't hurt his mouth or anything. Was it because fire Pokèmon were so used to the control of fire that the blazing heat toughened their throats?

It was too much for him to ponder right now.

He just sat down and watched the bed collapse. Actually, for some reason, he really wanted to go and jump in that fire. It looked rather nice.

Dashing for the bed, Damian bounced about for a while in the wreckage and then curled himself up.

Breathing one more tiny blast of flame onto the bed to keep him warm, Damian wrapped his tail around his legs and fell asleep.

Through the two-way mirror on the wall, the two scientists who had captured Damian, Dr. Ein and Dr. Zwei, noted his progress.

Looking up from his notebook, Dr. Zwei grinned. "Subject is expressing the natural behaviour of the Flareon, as in wanting to sleep in warm places, immunity to fire, and so on."

Dr. Ein smiled back. "Yes, this experiment is truly working... We have morphed a human into a Pokèmon..."

Hanging up their labcoats, the two scientists slowly made their way out of the lab, leaving the now-Flareon Damian to sleep in the blazing fire of the bed, which was slowly breaking into pieces of metal and ash.

Damian slept, unaware of what was happening.

**Author's note: In case anyone's curious (I doubt it) this took 2 pages of MS Word. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

True Dedication

Chapter 4

**Author's note: Long time, no update. O.o; I should really work more at this. I'm sorry about my updating, but I ran out of inspiration... Oh yes, and the reason Meganium's speech looks normal is because she's speaking to Char-Char in their own language.**

Meganium opened her eyes and blinked. What had happened? Had Damian actually come to see her and Char-Char, or was she imagining it? No... She swore she had seen him here earlier. Char-Char was snoring loudly.

She had half a mind to get him back for setting her neck flower on fire, and so, lifting up a huge paw, stomped VERY hard on the small Charmander's tail.

"YOW! What was that for, you witch...?" the small orange lizard hissed at her.

"Earlier," she replied, smirking. He looked blankly at her, and she sighed in defeat.

"Never mind." Char-Char climbed up onto her back and looked around. "Hey, where'd Damien go?"

"AS IF I KNOW!" Meganium rolled her eyes. "All I know is he isn't here any more."

"What if something's happened to him?" Char-Char whimpered. For all of the brave acts he put on, the Charmander hated being alone more than anything.

"No clue. You think we should ask around? I mean, um, if Damien IS in danger, well..." Meganium sweated and pawed the ground.

"Ahahaha!" Char-Char crowed. "You're worried about him too!"

"Oh yeah? So what? Is it a crime to worry about your Trainer?" she growled, lifting her paw.

"I never said that," gabbled Char-Char anxiously, "Just saying, um, y'know..."

"That we should get going and you should shut up?" Meganium narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Yeah, that was it," he said sheepishly, turning away and making for the door.

"I thought so," Meganium said, pushing the door out of the way with her head. The two Pokémon walked slowly down the corridor, sneaking past people and Trainers. The only other Pokémon in the corridor were Typhlosion and Zapp, Seth's Jolteon.

"Hey, you two." Meganium smiled sweetly at the two of them. Zapp smiled back.

"Problem, Meganium?"

"Damien's gone... we have NO idea where he is."

"Gone, hm?" Zapp asked, smirking. "Well, that IS a problem, but perhaps if you stayed with me and Typhlosion we could work something out."

"Do I look insane?" the green dinosaur-like Pokémon snorted.

Zapp wore an expression of fake shock. "Was that the impression I gave, my dear?"

Meganium rolled her eyes. "I think Char-Char and I can do this ourselves."

"Whatever you say." Zapp said. "Although I think you SHOULD accept our help."

"I don't need a handicap." Meganium spat, tears forming in her eyes. "If Damien's in danger, it's my fault if he dies! I-if he dies... what's going to happen to me...? And he's my Trainer! I'm supposed to be loyal..."

"Loyal?" Zapp yelled, with equal fury. "Sacrificing your own life isn't loyalty, it's full-on stupidity! Damien wants you and Char-Char to be safe! Dying and disobeying his orders won't help a bit!" Meganium gulped, and lowered her head in shame.

"... You... You're right, Zapp... It's just, I'm afraid that... something bad could happen to him..."

"Don't worry," the Jolteon said, sympathetically. "Everyone feels that way about their Trainer." Typhlosion snorted. "Well, him too. He just doesn't like to say so."

Meganium blinked. "Well, anyway, Char-Char and I-"

"Wait one minute." Zapp stared. "Do you even know where he is?"

"Um, well..." Meganium began.

"Let's work out a plan..." the Jolteon sat down.

Elsewhere, Damien was in a cold grey room with no idea of where he was. "Wha?" he mumbled. The scientists were talking to each other in a language he couldn't understand. Wait, was it... English? Yes, yes, listening to it again, he could pick out a few words like "train" and "agility", but his mind spun when he tried to think what the rest meant.

"Alright, Flareon," Dr. Ein smirked. "Let's see if you can clear this obstacle course."

"Um, okay." Damien whispered. Even though Dr. Ein didn't know what Damien was saying, he obviously took it for a yes as he was nodding and muttering to himself.

"Course start!" Dr. Zwei yelled, pressing a button on the wall. Water Pokemon appeared all over the place, the type Damien (as a Flareon) was weak to.

A Squirtle leaped towards him, with its head ducked down.

"Skull Bash?" Damien thought. "Okay, I better do something!" Breathing an Ember attack at the creature, Damien ran on. Squirtle was stunned and knocked away.

Dashing through the course, Damien gave as good as he got. A Wartortle had smacked him with Skull Bash and injured his leg, but Damien had limped on towards the end as fast as he could, dragging himself through a patch of thorns.

"Alright, stop the test," Dr. Ein finally said, lifting the injured Flareon into his arms. "I think our subject has suffered enough for today."

"Okay then." Dr Zwei hit the button again and the Water-type creatures disappeared. "Let's take him back to the room and give him a while to recover." Dr. Ein nodded and walked off down the corridor towards Damien's room.

"You will be quite handy once we train you up a little, Flareon... All we need is a little while longer."

Damien growled, but tolerated the comment. As soon as the door opened, Dr. Ein dropped Damien, closed the door, and went away again, leaving the confused Pokemon in the room alone.

"Chemicals ready?" Dr. Zwei asked, when Dr. Ein had returned to the lab area.

"Yes, yes, of course." the impatient scientist lifted up a vial marked "STRENGTH CHEMICAL" and another marked "SPEED CHEMICAL" and mixed them together.

"You do, of course, know the effects are only temporary, Dr. Ein?" Zwei asked, curious.

"Of course I do. I just want to see if they work on a human." Dr. Ein snapped.

"Of course," repeated Dr. Zwei, mockingly.

**Author's Notes: Sorry for not updating for so long! I made this as long as I could to make up for it! D**


	5. Chapter 5

True Dedication

Chapter 5

**Author's note: I kind of have writer's block on this story, so I may not update for a little while. That's why this chapter is a little short... TT**

**SLIGHT UPDATE: And I have school work too. Therefore this little worked-upon story shall be neglected until I have free time! I'm so sorry. **

Damian blinked. He could see a room full of cages through the window of his own room. If only... if only he could open the door and see what was inside.

He could see those two weird doctors murmuring to each other. One of them turned to a cage containing an Espeon with brilliant green fur. Oh, so the cages contained Pokèmon... Damian stared curiously.

"A shiny?" Damian murmured. "Poor thing must have stuck out because of her colouring."

"Now now." Dr. Zwei muttered, obviously trying to calm the psychic creature. "This won't be so bad." Dr. Ein took the cup with the chemicals in it and held it close to the Espeon.

"Hey! Let me go!" Damien could just about hear her say. "I'm not drinking that weirdo gunk!"

He wanted to help. He had to. He began throwing himself against the door madly. It was just a faint hope, but if he was strong enough... perhaps he could break it down. The scientists had temporarily stopped to look at him. Good. That would buy the Espeon some time.

He continued bashing the door as hard as he could. No use... His shoulder stung and he was already exhausted from the training course. He whimpered. The Espeon was too stunned to do anything.

"What is that crazy animal doing?!" Dr. Ein spat. "Stop him now. We need him for experiments. He's not much use if he ends up breaking something!"

"Yeah, I'm on it. Keep an eye on that Espeon though."

"Alright, no problem." Dr. Ein held the Espeon out at arm's length. Her eyes sparked with barely repressed fury. She lashed wildly out with her paws. It had no effect, so she resorted to trying to bite him. However, she couldn't quite bite hard enough to hurt him.

"Don't do that, or you'll end up in this cage for the rest of your days."

The Espeon's fur prickled. She relaxed; she knew when she was beaten.

Damien meanwhile was busy trying to fend off the approaching Dr. Zwei.

"If I wanted to, I could make things a lot worse for you." He muttered, kicking out at Damian's injured leg. The Flareon winced as his leg slipped out from under him, making him fall onto his side.

The fight in him wasn't completely extinguished. He growled a warning and prepared to attack.

"You're in no shape to fight. Not yet anyway." The scientist turned away and began to walk out. Damian tried to stand up again, but his leg ached. It wasn't strong enough to stand on at the moment.

"Right, he's dealt with." Dr. Zwei muttered, closing and locking the door behind him.

"You know how great things will be if this works?" Dr. Ein smirked. "We'll finally-"

"Yeah, yeah, how many times have I heard this one. We're going to get promoted, we're going to be famous, and we'll be the scientists who made a human a Pokémon." Dr. Zwei groaned.

"Anyway, it can only be a good thing."

"Although, the kid's Pokémon - "

"What about them?" Dr. Ein asked.

"Well, don't you think they may be a problem?"

"What kind of problem?" He paced the room as he always did while thinking.

"Well, a Pokémon's attachment to its trainer is said to be very strong..." Dr. Zwei looked pensive.

"Let's worry about this another time," Dr. Ein said, placing the Espeon back into her cage. "It's a pity though, I really hoped to see how this would turn out."

"Pfft, you old fraud. The only reason you're so happy is that this formula actually worked."

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"There's always some tiny flaw." Dr. Zwei and Dr. Ein left the room, flicking off the lights for the lab.

Damien was plunged, very suddenly, into darkness.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this is so bad! (If you think it's bad...) I just wanted to update for you loyal readers. I'm not dead, I swear! More updates will come with more spare time...**


	6. Chapter 6

True Dedication

Chapter 6

**Author's note: You know why I never write ultra-long chapters? I never have the time, ****or the patience to read them in other fics, and I doubt you do either. I also don't have the kind of determination to sit down and write them. Sorry, but I don't think they'll ever be longer than they currently are unless inspiration strikes.**

As Zapp, Typhlosion, Char-Char, and Meganium sat together, the tension in the room thickened quite a bit. The piece of paper they had managed to take from a passing human was covered in scribbles and diagrams, all done by Meganium, who had the most readable writing out of all of them.

"Well, the people who captured Damien are not going to make themselves that obvious to us, are they?" Zapp thought aloud, his fur sparking as it did when he was on a particularly important train of thought. Typhlosion snorted through his nose.

"That's a given," he said, scratching his head. "And we can't exactly track him by scent now, can we? We don't even know where to begin." His fur sparked with embers, making everyone sitting close to him feel particularly warm.

"We should leave here first," Char-Char said determinedly, tail waving from side to side. "We can't do anything until we leave." He pounded his fist into his other paw. "That's our first step."

"I don't know," Meganium said thoughtfully, her antennae twitching slowly. "We have to think about the basics. Food. Shelter. A route. We're going to need to get a map, or at least make one as we go along. And we need to think about safety."

Zapp nodded his head as he listened to her. "That's all well and good, but where will we get food from? All I have is some of Seth's food, which I can easily get, mind you, but what will we do when that supply runs out?"

"Berries." Meganium smiled. "They grow almost anywhere, so we're bound to find edible ones." Char-Char pulled a face.

"I hate Oran berries." He said, to no-one in particular, but his comment was generally ignored. Zapp paused, and then faced Meganium.

"Yes," he agreed. "I believe that would work. We could bring Seth's Altaria, Ablu. He could help us by taking to the air and finding places we can't, keeping watch for us from in the air, and by picking berries we can't reach."

Typhlosion voiced his concerns. "What if Ablu refuses to go? Then it's just us: a Grass type, two Fire types, and an Electric type. What do we do then?"

"Ah, my friend," Zapp said, sidling up to the larger Pokèmon with caution. "Have you ever heard of bribery?"

"We're not bribing him." Typhlosion said in a severe voice. "The last time you suggested that, I didn't eat berries for three months straight."

"Please," Zapp begged. "I won't promise him your berry rations for three months! I swear!"

"What will you promise him, then?" Typhlosion asked, looking irritated.

"Your Pokeblock rations for three months," the Jolteon said with a straight face, dodging Typhlosion's Flame Wheel.

"No!"

"Please, we need this, we really do."

"No, I said no already!"

"Two months." Zapp offered sincerely.

"No."

"One month?"

"If it's for everyone's good, then fine." Typhlosion relented.

"Yay!" Zapp hugged Typhlosion around the stomach, causing him to go pink out of embarrassment.

"Get lost," Typhlosion replied, pushing him off. "And don't forget who's doing who a favour here."

"I'll go fetch him." Zapp sauntered off down the corridor, and came back 10 minutes later, covered in bruises and holding a great ball in his mouth.

"He... he agreed. It took me time to convince him, but he agreed." Zapp groaned, dropping the ball. It slammed off of the ground, bursting and releasing its occupant: a shiny Altaria with a silver star mark over his left eye.

"Hello." Ablu said, inclining his head towards everyone except Zapp, who he chose to tactfully ignore. "Zapp tells me you require my abilities."

"Oh yes," Meganium nodded eagerly, twitching with excitement. "You see, our trainer-"

"Say no more," Ablu interrupted her with a wave of his wing, much to her irritation. "I know of a Pokèmon's deep bond with their trainer, so I am willing to help you anyway. For only a week of Typhlosion's Pokeblock rations."

"Thank you, Ablu." Zapp said, through gritted teeth. Meganium looked almost as frustrated as he was. He turned to her.

"Meganium, is there anyone you want to bring with you?"

The dinosaur-like Pokèmon nodded. "I want to bring Freezia with me. She's Damien's Eevee... she evolved into a Glaceon a few days before he disappeared."

"Alright, you go fetch her. We'll stay put here until you do." Zapp and the others turned back and chatted amongst themselves.

Meganium turned and walked down the opposite end of the corridor. She felt a heavy weight in her stomach as she walked. Bad feelings... fear, worry, sadness... Could she do this? She'd never been without a trainer for her whole life. As long as she could remember, ever since she was young, she had a human by her side, leading her, showing her the right path.

And now, no human. She was a big Meganium. Not the scared Chikorita she began training as, or the reckless Bayleef who believed the world would bend to her will. She had to be strong. If the others couldn't, she would have to be the one who stayed calm while things fell apart around her.

She was lost in her thoughts when she bumped into Freezia.

"Alright?" the Glaceon asked. Meganium nodded her head. "Liar." Freezia grinned. "What do you want anyway, Meggy?" This was her nickname for Meganium, one which the other Pokèmon hated.

"We need you, Freezia. Damien's gone missing."

"Well duh," Freezia said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "So, you want me to help out? I mean, I noticed he was missing this morning, and I thought "My gosh! Whatever will the others do if I don't help?" So, yeah... If you need it, Meggy, I'm ready to help."

Meganium nodded. "Thank you, Freezia. I appreciate it." The two of them walked back to meet the others, Freezia's paws leaving little patches of frost where she walked.

"Freezia said yes," Meganium announced when they were in full view of the others.

"Thank you, Freezia." Zapp said, busy looking over their list of plans one last time.

"Yes, thank you," Ablu said, preening his wing. "My, but you are an awfully common little thing, aren't you, dear?"

Freezia gave him a false smile and said acidly, "Oh yes, I am. I'd rather be common than a Swablu dressed as an Altaria, however." Meganium gave her the look that suggested she might want to quit while she was ahead.

Zapp cleared the atmosphere by packing up the map, clearing his throat, and saying "Perhaps we ought to go. Time waits for no Pokèmon."

Typhlosion gathered the little food they already had and nodded. "Everyone, we're on the road." They all nodded, and the feeling of adventure in the room was somewhat catching. Everyone cheerfully marched to the front of the building, and using all their strength, they pushed open the double doors. Together, they made their way out onto the open road.

**Author's Note: Well, what did you think? Man, this came out longer than I thought…**


End file.
